Preservatives are necessary and important ingredients that ensure the stability and safety of different products. Many problems exist with respect to known preservatives. Many have unwanted effects on the products they are in or on the person or thing for which the products are used. Many are relatively expensive and have no beneficial effects besides preservation. Many, in fact, are not efficacious as preservatives. Many have effects on the products' texture or taste that make them undesirable. Better preservatives are needed.
There has also been a great need for ingredients that can be used safely and beneficially in products that have antibacterial, antifungal, antiviral, ion releasing, anti-inflammatory and/or pH properties in the products themselves and/or on the person or thing for which the product issued. Ingredients that can express one or more of these properties are needed.